The Future Of EastEnders
by snowy the snowman
Summary: This story is set twelve years from now. A girl returns to the square after ten years to find her family, but who is she and who has she brought with her? Rubbish summary but I don't want to give to much away. Please read and review.
1. The Secret Sisters

**I do not own EastEnders or any of the characters in this chapter (except Mia).**

**Roxy's POV **

I saw them walk in. I'm still amazed that I didn't think it was strange for two little kids to be going to a pub by themselves, acting as if it was the most natural thing in the world. They were two girls, the youngest about five, and the older one maybe twelve or thirteen. The older girl was Asian; she had thick very dark hair falling down her back and was wearing black jeans and a blue tunic top. The youngest had mousey-brown hair tied neatly into plaits, she was wearing a similar outfit to the older girl, obviously proud to look like her. I made these observations almost automatically, in the five seconds I was focusing on them, and though part of me was telling me I knew them I still couldn't put my finger on who they were.

At that moment, Ian came up to me and started yelling at me about some business deal I'd apparently forgotten to pay him for.

"I can't talk about this now Ian!" I sighed, exasperated "I don't have time, not with all this stuff with Amy!"

My daughter had really been going of the rails recently, drinking and getting in with the wrong crowd, I was really worried, and really didn't have the time to be bothering with stupid little men.

"That's not my problem..."

Suddenly, the older girl approached Ian and interrupted him.

"She said she doesn't want to talk about it."

I stared at her in amazement. _I must know her_ I thought _why would a complete stranger be sticking up for me?_ I looked at the younger girl, who was waiting by the bar, watching. I was sure I recognised them both.

"Who the hell are you?" Ian said to the girl, just as confused as me.

"You don't need to know," she said coolly "just leave Roxy alone okay? I'm sure you have better things to do than harassing people."

_Oh my God she knows my name. Why do I have no idea who she is?_

Ian glared at her "Why don't you mind your own business you stupid kid, this has got nothing to do with you."

The girl just laughed at him "Are you going to make me then?"

Ian clearly didn't know what to say next. He wasn't used to being put in his place by a child.

Ian turned to me, "We'll talk about this later Roxy. I'll let you and your _friend_ talk."

He stormed out. The younger girl ran up to us, gazing up at the older girl admiralty.

"That was really brave!"

I couldn't stand it anymore.

"Sorry" I said "I don't mean to be rude…, but do I know you two?"

The older girl looked at me and rolled her eyes, as if the fact that I didn't recognise her wasn't surprising, but slightly annoying. The next thing she said shocked me, but suddenly everything made sense.

"We're Christian's girls, Yasmin and Mia."

**Please review if you are interested in reading more. **


	2. Chryed

**Sorry for the wait.**

**Syed's POV**

Our daughters had an inset day at school. Christian and I had both had to work so we'd left Yasmin babysitting Mia. When we'd come home we'd found the house empty. It wasn't like them just to wander off. I kept pacing round the room, imagining all sorts. What if they'd been kidnapped? What if they were hurt? What if…? My thoughts were interrupted as Christian walked into the room looking confused but not worried.

"Have you spoken to them?" I asked.

"Yeah"

"Well where are they?"

"Walford"

I stared at him.

"_Walford, _why would they go there?"

"I've no idea Sy. Yas only said that they'd be back soon and we shouldn't worry."

"It's a bit late for that! What was Yas thinking taking a six year old half way across the country without even asking us? I hope you gave her an earful."

"I did and she's sorry. She's probably just curious, wants to know more about her family. It has been years since she's seen them Sy."

_Years,_ I couldn't believe it had really been that long, but he was right, it had been years. None of my family had even seen Mia since she was a baby, when we'd first adopted her when Yas was eight. Now they were fourteen and six and if my family saw them now, they probably wouldn't even be recognised. How had we all lost touch for so long?

"When did she say she'd be back?" I asked.

"Apparently there in a taxi right now, should be about an hour."

"Right" I said "I'm definitely going to be here when they arrive. I've got a lot to ask them."

**Please review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
